Older persons have been found repeatedly to be less effective at solving problems than younger persons. The overall goal of the research is to explore the possibility that this is due to differences in basic processes such as reasoning from available evidence or planning and executing strategies for gaining information. Specific goals for the coming year are to investigate influences subjects draw in solving rule learning, concept identification problems and the effects of memory demands on decision making. Explanatory power of covariates such as health status, intellectual and physical activity level, and use of alcohol and prescription drugs will be assessed.